Outsider
by Yankees01
Summary: Aurora's family has been in wrestling since she was born, but she never got into it. She gets pulled into it when her mother's last wish is for her and her brother to get along. Can she resist the pull of the WWE, the other wrestlers, or will she pursuit her own dreams at the cost of her family? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own OCs. **

**I hope you like my newest creation. **

_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed…_

I smirked as those lyrics came through the speakers in my car. The song was more than fitting on this occasion. I wasn't sure how this was going to go or what I thought would actually happen. I hadn't seen my brother in years and now he wanted to be family… I don't know if we were ever really family. I grew up with mom, he was always with Dad, and to top it off we lived in the middle of freaking no where. I had a ton of other places I would rather be, but when our mom died she made us promise that we would be family again since we were all the other had. I didn't expect him to keep that promise, but he had, so I felt like an ass if I didn't keep my end.

I knew that if I sat there any longer I would regret it. I sighed and hauled myself out of the car. I had the barge he had given me and my purse. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew that the more I imagined that day then the more I would be sorely disappointed as to how it would actually turn out. I flashed my badge as I walked up to the back door of the arena. I was in without any problems. I called him and he said he would be there in a second. I was watching the world I had stepped into and it resembled a slightly chaotic world.

"Sis!" a voice said and I turned to see my older brother walking towards me. I saw a smile on his face so I knew that was a good first sign. I let him hug me and tried to not scream at him. I knew that Mom had been right; I would eventually need my family, so why not start now?

"Come on." he said and I nodded. We took of down some corridors, past a lot of people, and finally came out at the main floor of the arena. I had never been in this part of any arena, so I had to stare in wonder for a second. I could have come with Dad to these at anytime, but it never interested me. The truth is… it still doesn't interest me at all. He nudged me and we made our way to some of the seats.

"Everything go ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for all the help, but are you sure you want me to stay on the road with you?" I asked him and he sighed. He always did get easily annoyed with me. We were only 9 years apart, and it showed.

"Mom was right… we need this." he said and I nodded. I bit my tongue from telling him that he was never there to actually know what Mom wanted, but it was pointless.

"He opened his mouth to say something, but someone interrupted us.

"Randy!" a voice said and I turned to see who the voice belonged to… it was guy a little larger than Randy, with blondish hair and a crazy smirk.

"Yeah, Dean?" he asked him and Dean stopped to look at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company." he said and Randy shrugged. I didn't feel apart of the conversation, so I started to let my eyes wander. I was looking around. I could tell that there were clearly distinct groups and cliques. I noticed the women weren't all sitting together, most of the guys were huddled in small groups, the workers didn't really interfere with the wrestlers, and you had a few people who were clearly not there to socialize.

"Aurora." a voice said and I snapped back into the current world. I found Randy looking at me with curious and annoyed eyes.

"Sorry, i didn't want to eavesdrop." I said and he nodded. I noticed the other guy was gone.

"I should be used to it." he said and I sighed.

"No, you shouldn't, because you were never around." I said and he looked shocked.

"I shouldn't have even bothered to come here." I said and stood up. He stood up with me and stopped me.

"Just wait… we need to at least try to do this. Stay a month?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Two weeks at most… if I don't sneak out tonight." I said and he pursed his lips together, but nodded. I was so sneaking out tonight.

We walked around and ended up at catering. We grabbed stuff and sat down with some other people. I could tell that a lot of people were wrapped up in themselves.

"A!" a very familiar voice rang out and everyone looked at where it had come from… it was from the one and only John Cena. I was probably the only female on the face of the earth that didn't like him or find him the least bit attractive. I groaned as everyone looked at me because I had become the focal point of his attention.

"I thought you weren't coming until next week." he said as he plopped down with us. He was a big guy and I now felt really small at this table.

"Nope, I'm here now." I said and Randy was shooting me a glare that probably warned me to be nice.

"I'm glad to see you again… another person I can annoy." he said and I sighed.

"And you are a pro at it." I said and stood up.

"I need the ladies room." I said and turned to walk off. Randy said something, but I just ignored it.

I finally found it a few minutes later and walked inside. I leaned against the counter and caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked almost the exact opposite of Randy. I had reddish brown hair, paler skin, short, and closer to a size 10 than a 2. The only thing we had in common was probably the tattoos. I sighed as someone opened the door. I turned to see a girl yanking a guy into the bathroom. He looked as uncomfortable as I did, and the girl finally noticed.

"Who the hell are you? There is no way Vince hired fat divas." she said and the guy looked even more disgusted with the girl. I flashed my badge and walked out. I didn't want to be around anyone like that. I was walking away when I felt a hand on my elbow. I spun around expecting to slap someone. I found myself looking at the guy from the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your warm up." I said with as much sarcasm as i could muster.

"You didn't…. I mean, hell no. I wanted to apologize for that. You didn't deserve to have to see that or hear her insults." he said and I nodded.

"Well, thanks for that wonderful apology." I said and started to turn back around, but he stopped me.

"Look, I don't know your name, what title you hold, and I'm not a ring rat. I just want to go find my brother and tell him I'm leaving." I said as the guys expression changed from smirking to slightly sad.

"Let me make it up to you… please, you didn't need to deal with that." he said and I sighed. I didn't know why he was trying so hard.

"Don't worry about it." I said and he kept me in place.

"Please." he said in a soft voice.

"Why?" I asked him as I got annoyed with him.

"Because… you seem like you have had nothing but bad experiences, so let me change your mind." he said and I sighed. I could always agree and just not show up.

"Fine…" I said and he shot me a smile.

"I'm Brad." he said and I nodded.

"I'm Aurora." I said and he smiled at me.

"Just like Sleeping Beauty." he said and I felt a real smile cross my face.

"Sure, something like that." I said and he nodded.

"I have to run and get ready to open the show, but I will find you later." he said and I nodded.

"Wait, whose your brother?" he asked me and I smirked.

"You can figure that one out on your own." I said and walked off. I didn't know why, but maybe I wouldn't leave early today… but definitely tomorrow.

**A/N: Please take a second and review. Let me know if I should continue. Also, check out my other story 2nd Chances. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. **

Aurora POV

I was sitting in the locker room, waiting on Randy, to be done out in the ring. I really didn't know what to do. I had a date tonight, but was that a good enough reason to stick around. I didn't like Randy and I couldn't fake being nice much longer.

"What the hell?" a voice said as the door came flying open. I jumped as a larger guy walked into the room. He looked as confused as I did because of his entrance.

"Who are you?" he asked me as I looked him over. He was definitely well built, dirty blondish red hair, and seemed slightly crazy. I watched a larger guy came in behind him; he was good looking.

"I'm Randy's sister… who are you?" I asked him and he started laughing.

"You cannot be Randy's sister." he said and I was getting very annoyed with his presence.

"I assure you that I won that genetic blessing on accident." I mumbled as I crossed my arms.

"Sorry, we were just looking for Randy. He's obviously not here." the taller of the two said.

"No shit, sherlock." I said as I glanced back at the TV.

"Aren't you a joy." the one who barged in mumbled.

"Seriously? Just leave. I don't know anyone who barges into a room, laughs at people, and then insults them in the same breath." I shot back. The taller one smirk, and the other one huffed before leaving.

"Sorry again." the tall one said and I waved him off.

"Rory?" a voice said when they were walking in. I was actually glad it was Randy.

"Yeah?" I answered in a defeated tone.

"What happened?" he asked me as John walked in behind him.

"Two dumb fucks came barging in looking for you earlier." I said and John was laughing.

"Tall, dark hair, stupid blonde streak on one side… and the other was shorter reddish hair, and loud?" John asked me.

"Great description." I said as I nodded.

"They are looking for me because I got our match canceled tonight." Randy said and I nodded. I didn't really know if that was a big thing or not so I played along. John started to talk about something and I zoned out. I was brought back out by a knock at the door.

"Hey, is Aurora in here?" a voice said and I was surprised to see Brad from earlier.

"I'm here." I said as I stood up. Randy and John looked confused.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

"See you later tonight." I said and John smirked, but Randy looked upset.

Brad POV

I finally found Aurora after asking the divas if they knew who she was. Nikki and Brie knew her from John. I was glad that she wasn't Cena's sister. I offered her my arm as I walked out of the room. She smiled as she took it. I looked her over as we walked to the exit. She had chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, wasn't a size two, and tall. I was drawn to her.

"Do you like Italian?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Good." I said as she turned the radio up a little. I realized Alice in Chains was on as she mouthed the words. I was glad that she wasn't into pop or rap shit.

I smiled as I walked her to her hotel room. I had so much fun talking to her tonight. We exchanged numbers and I went down to the bar.

"Why do you look so happy?" Chris (Jericho) asked me as I sat down with him and Seth.

"I had a date tonight." I said and they both looked surprised.

"Who?" Seth asked me.

"Randy's sister, Aurora." I said and they nodded.

"I met her a few years ago. They aren't that close." Chris said and I nodded.

"Yeah, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be around him." I confirmed.

"Is she the girl in Randy's locker room earlier tonight?" Seth asked me and I nodded, but didn't know why he would know that.

"I had an encounter with her. She seemed feisty." Seth said with a laugh.

"She was nice to talk to." I said and they nodded.

"You going to actually date her?" Chris asked me.

"Maybe… she's got a nice body for not being a size two. I mean, have you seen her tits, they are huge." I said as Seth laughed at me.

"I wouldn't fuck with anyone close to Randy." Chris said. I remember when one of the guys wouldn't leave Randy's ex-wife alone… he didn't fair to well.

"That's the nice thing… they aren't close." I said as I did another shot.

"I bet you I can get to her first." Seth said and Chris shook his head.

"I'm not hearing this." Chris said as he threw some money down before walking away.

"You're on… $500 to whoever gets her first?" I asked him and he nodded.

**A/N: Please take a second and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews! **

Randy POV

I knocked on Aurora's door and was greeted by a half ready person.

"I knew you wouldn't be ready." I said and she glared at me. I loved my sister, most days, but she couldn't make it anywhere on time to save her life.

"Did you stay out too late?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No…" she said and I gave her a raised eyebrow when she came back out.

"I have never heard anyone talk about themselves so much. Wait, John, maybe." she said and I laughed.

We finally got all her stuff together, checked out, and to the bus. She looked surprised when we walked up.

"You have a bus?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Yeah, it was from before the divorce, but it's in my contract." I said and she nodded as she looked at it.

"Come on." I said and she followed me onto it. John was already on the bus and she looked annoyed when she saw him. She wasn't a fan of his, but he was one of my best friends.

"I promise to be nice." he said to her and she nodded.

"How was your date?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't think there will be a second one." she said and he smirked.

"Good, you can do better." he said and I wasn't surprised to hear that from John because he cared for Aurora a lot more than he let on, but he found it way more entertaining to pester her.

Aurora POV

I was sitting on the tour bus, reading my book, when my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was Brad. I rolled my eyes and knew that I shouldn't have exchanged numbers with him, but it was awkward. I don't like to hurt people's feelings, but I think i just should have. I ignored the text and looked out the window. I was having a deep internal conflict. I wanted to get to know my brother, but at the same time, I almost didn't give a shit. I agreed to this because I knew that it was a good change in life. I needed change at that moment, but I also almost regretted this one as soon as I made it.

Randy and I weren't completely close. I would see him and my step siblings on the weekends. We were from our dad's first marriage, so I was closer to him than any of my step or half siblings. We used to be a lot closer, but we could decide who we wanted to live with our parents got divorced. Randy chose Dad, because it meant that he could be near the wrestling scene and to travel a lot, and I chose Mom. I don't regret that decision, but I wished I had tried to stay closer to Randy. I knew that Mom hated it when we grew apart as siblings. Randy wasn't even there until Mom's cancer started to get worse. He also used it as a distraction from his divorce; I didn't like that. I was here to be his sister, family, and support… not a distraction. I couldn't say anything because Mom was so happy to see him. She got to meet Alana and I knew that meant everything to her. I guess that's why I'm still here, on this bus, because it meant everything to her for Randy and I to get along again. I knew that I wasn't happy, but I didn't need to abandon my brother. I didn't want to do to him what he did to me… even if he deserved it.

"Rory?" a voice said and called me out my thoughts. I turned to see John looking at me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked him.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked me.

"Outlander." I said and held up the book. He nodded and sighed.

"Um, I know that you aren't used to this or don't care for this, but Randy is really glad to get to spend time with you." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"Also, don't waste your time on Brad." he said and I was surprised he was giving me advice on this.

"Um… thanks?" I said and he smirked.

"I have heard he is bad in bed." he said and I rolled my eyes; the John I knew was back.

"Right, because that's the most important thing in life." I mumbled as I put my book back in front of my face.

Dean POV

I needed to find Randy. He had pissed me and Seth off when he canceled our match. I knew that he was close with Paul and Stephanie, but it was bullshit. I threw my stuff into the locker room and set out to find him. I was walking around the corner and crashed into someone. I was pissed, so this didn't help.

"Why can you watch where the fuck you are going?" I asked the girl as i picked her up. She shrugged me off as she held her wrist.

"Sorry, I don't have the ability to see around corners… still working on that." she shot back and I was surprised. I had knocked over Randy's sister. I could see pain in her eyes and they were glistening.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her as I reached for her arm. She stepped back and tried to go around me. I put out a hand to stop her and she glared at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over. Are you hurt?" I asked again.

"i don't want your help." she said and turned to leave. I pulled her to me and she was struggling.

"Stop. You are hurt." I told her.

"You are about to be." she hissed at me and I was impressed by her fight.

"Problems?" a voice asked as we both looked up to see Randy.

"This dick ran into me." she said as I let her go.

"She may have hurt her arm." I told them and was caught off guard as Randy punched my in the mouth.

"Stay away." he warned and pulled her with him.

**A/N: Please take a second and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

Aurora POV

I was pissed. I had to go to the ER all because some dumbass was in too much of a hurry. I sighed as i looked around the room. They were pretty sure my wrist was fractured; I didn't see how. I didn't fall hard at all, but I guess it just wasn't my day, week, or year… nothing had gone right lately. I let out a sigh and contemplated just leaving. I knew that Randy would be upset if I did that, but I didn't care anymore. The entire time I had been with the WWE I had done nothing but get into trouble, deal with pricks, and be put out. I didn't get why my entire family loved this shit. I swear I had to be adopted somedays.

"Ms. Orton?" a voice said and pulled my out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a nurse looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"I am here to cast your arm." he said and I nodded.

"What color?" he asked me and I had no idea.

"Um… black?" I asked him and he nodded.

"What happened?" he asked me as he started.

"I ran into a prick and fell." I said and he chuckled.

"I hope he at least apologizes." he said and I shrugged. I didn't care if he apologized.

He finished and went to get my prescriptions. I just wanted out of here.

"Are you ok?" a voice said and I looked up to see the guy who had ran into me.

"What the fuck do you care?" I spat back at him.

"Look, I'm just trying to apologize. I shouldn't have blamed you or been an ass about it." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said and he nodded.

"I can tell you don't like any of this, but I'm sure if you gave it a better chance instead of just being a bitch then it might get better." he shot back.

"Excuse me? You are most of the reason it sucks. You barged into my brothers changing room only to yell at me, you ran into me and now I have this, and I went on a date with someone who is more caught up in themselves than John Cena! How the fuck can it any worse? It would have to get better wouldn't it?" I asked him as I waved my arms in the air. i felt a pain shoot through my arm and winced as I pulled it back to me. He started to laugh at me.

"And now you laugh at me?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, but you're cute when you're pissed." he said and I felt my blood boil.

"I'm about to be fucking gorgeous." I seethed at him. He smirked and it drove me crazy.

"Wait… who did you go on a date with?" he asked me.

"Brad." I mumbled and he nodded.

"So, you must be the bet…" he mused and now he had my attention.

"Bet?" I asked him and he looked at my with amusement.

"Tell ya what… I will tell you all about this bet if you let me take you to get food as an apology." he said and I looked at him. I sighed, but I wanted to know if someone had made a bet on me. I looked at him and contemplated it. I mean I really looked at him. He wasn't bad looking, just smug. He was in dark jeans, a blue t-shirt that hugged his muscles, his hair was messy, but it fit him, and boots.

"The offer expires in the next minute." he said and I nodded.

"Fine, but don't fuck with me." I said and he smirked as his hands went into the air.

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess." he said and I shook my head.

"Plus, you don't have a choice." he said and I hated his cockiness.

"And, why's that?" I asked him as I stood up. I was tired of sitting.

"Because, I sent the intern who brought you here back already." he said and I nodded, but I felt the room spin.

Dean POV

I was watching Aurora. She was everything and nothing like Randy. She really was beautiful, but feisty. I felt horrible for running into her because I was being an ass. I had threatened the intern if they didn't leave and made sure that I was going to be the one to take her back. I wanted a few minutes with her before Randy beat the shit out of me because I hurt her. I also wanted to know more about the girl that Seth and Brad made a ridiculous bet on, just to sleep with her.

She stood up off the table and started to wobble. I ran over and put my arm around her waist to steady her. She tensed, but didn't push me away.

"I don't want Randy kicking my ass again because you fell over." I said and she looked at me. I was caught in her hazel eyes. She was beautiful, but I doubt that anyone had ever really told her that. She wasn't the size of the divas, but instead looked more like a real woman. I liked that.

"He already hit you for the first one." she said and I smirked. He had caught me off guard and I had a slight bruise under my right eye.

"I'm ok." she said after a second and I nodded. I slowly slid away from her and she stood up straighter.

We left a little while later after she got care instructions, pain pills, and some other things. I carried them for her, against her will, and helped her to the car. I opened the door and she got in. I ran around and slid into the drivers seat.

"I honestly didn't take you for someone who had manners." she said and I chuckled.

"There is another free dinner in to for you if you promise not to tell anyone." I said and she let herself laugh.

"You sure I am going to want another dinner with you?" she asked me.

"Fucking confident." I said and she smiled as I headed to the restaurant.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own OCs.**

**Thank you, nattiebroskette, for the nice review! **

Aurora POV

I didn't want to admit it, but Dean was really fun to be around. He was hilarious.

"So, do you finally accept my apology?" he asked me as we pulled into the parking lot. He had kept asking me if he was forgiven while we ate and talked that night.

"I guess." I said with an expasterated sigh. He laughed at me as he put the car into park.

"Thank you." I said and he looked surprised.

"Did you actually just thank me? Without yelling at me?" he asked me and I laughed at him.

"I guess I did, but it won't happen again." I said and he nodded. He started to get out and I reached for the handle.

"Don't. I will come open the door." he said and I moved my hand again.

"Do it and you have to go to dinner with me again." he said and I smirked as I put my hand back in my lap. He pursed his lips together and shook his head. I eyed him as he walked around the back of the car. I swung the door open before he got to me and I actually saw a smile grace his lips before he sighed.

"Free food is hard to pass up… even if it is with you." I said and he shook his head.

"Come on." he said and I took my bag from him. He looked at me with confusion.

"Randy will kill you if he sees you with me." I said and he sighed.

"Our secret?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Absolutely." he said. He turned to walk inside, but I stopped him as I put my hand on his arm. He looked at him with a quizzical look. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the best night I have had in awhile." I said as I slipped my number into his hand.

Randy POV

I was sitting in the room with Dolph, Cesaro, Nikki, and John. I was worried about Aurora. I couldn't find her or the intern that took her. She wasn't answering her phone, the hospital said she was released a few hours ago, and I was going crazy. I had it in the back of my mind that she had left after everything that had happened. I also realized how much I needed or wanted my sister around.

"She's probably just annoyed and needs time to deal with this." John said and he nodded. He knew my sister the best out of all of them. I was pretty sure he had a crush on her or at least wanted to sleep with her. We were talking when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Nikki said and walked over to the door. She had changed since she started dating John, but she was still a major bitch. I was pretty sure the only reason she was here was because she was keeping an eye on John.

"Hey, we were worried about you." she said and we all looked up to see Aurora. I jumped up and ran to her; I was actually glad to see her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, sorry it look a little longer than expected, and I got hungry." she said and I nodded. She was in a cast and I felt a twinge of anger shoot through me at the thought that Dean had done this to her. Accident or not he was still a shithead.

"What did they say?" Dolph asked her.

"Fracture." she said and he nodded.

"Come on, she's back and I'm hungry." Nikki said and John looked annoyed.

"Thanks for waiting with Randy." she said and Nikki smiled at her. I was surprised by this because she thought all women were a threat to her and were going to try and steal John.

"You need anything else?" Dolph asked us and she shook her head no.

"No, thanks for hanging out." I said and he nodded. I looked over and saw Cesaro looking at Aurora. He almost seemed enthralled with her.

"I'm going to go get a water." she said and he stood up to stop her.

"I will get it for you." he said and she smiled at him.

"I can do it." she said and he shook his head no.

"No, you can rest." he said and she laughed.

"I'm ok." she said and he insisted.

"You can go with me?" she asked me and he nodded. He was actually smiling at her. I knew that he had just broken up with his girlfriend, but it seemed he forgot a lot around Aurora.

"Want anything, R?" she asked me.

"Coke." I said and she nodded as she grabbed some dollars.

"Come on… um?" she asked him.

"Forgive me, I'm Cesaro." he said and she smiled.

"Aurora." she said and he nodded.

"Pretty name for a pretty woman." he said and she smirked. She wasn't buying it, but she hadn't shot him down yet. I wanted her to be happy. He got the door as they left. I texted John about this new event; I found it hilarious.

Dean POV

I realized I didn't have anything in my hotel room. I thought about going to see if Seth did, but I was still put out that he had made a bet with Brad about Aurora. I grabbed my wallet and went in search of a vending machine. I heard laughing as I walked into the little alcove. I saw Aurora and Cesaro laughing about something. Cesaro saw me and smirked. We had gone through the indies together, so I knew him pretty well.

"Hey." he said and Aurora saw me. She sent me a small smile as I talked to Cesaro.

"Sorry again about your arm." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she said and brushed past me.

"Randy is pissed at you still." Cesaro said as a heads up.

"Thanks." I said as Cesaro caught up with Aurora. I saw him place a hand on her lower back as a guide and I felt strange when I saw this. I didn't know why I should; we weren't dating. I had a lot of fun with her, she was amazing, but she wasn't my type. I could see her being a good friend, but still… I didn't want to see him with her.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Rossi's Lil Devil & nattiebroskette- Thanks for the reviews! **

Aurora POV

I was sitting in the bus with Randy as we headed to the next city. I was in some pain today, but I knew that it was an easy day.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Nothing and everything." I admitted. He nodded and sat next to me.

"You?" I asked him.

"Alana… I think I fucked up." he admitted and I squeezed his hand.

"You didn't, Randy. You just need to fix a few things and everything will go back to normal." I told him and he nodded.

"You think so?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Sam is just a bitch. You are doing everything you are supposed to, so she can't hold much against you." I said and he nodded. The terms of the divorce weren't in Randy's favor and he hated it. He had tried everything, but Sam was being a bitch. She had filed for divorce after years of marriage because she found someone else. Randy wasn't a perfect person, but he never cheated on her. She had on him… it killed him when she told him.

"So, you and Cesaro?" he asked me wanting to change the subject. I smiled and shrugged.

"He's nice." I admitted.

"Just nice?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't really know him. I'm not saying no." I said and he laughed.

"You need someone, sis." he said and I smirked.

"So do you." I said and he nodded.

"I got you." he said and I had to laugh. I found this completely surreal because two years ago we would have killed each other, but now we were all we had. I was thankful to at least have someone.

"Movie?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You pick… make it take the rest of the time." I told him and he nodded. We still had about two hours before we got there. I was waiting for him when my phone buzzed.

_Feeling better?- Dean_

_Yeah, thanks for asking.- A_

_Dinner tonight?- Dean_

_Randy.- A_

_Whatever… just beware of Cesaro. He's got it for you.- Dean_

_Jealous?- A_

_You wish.- Dean_

_No, I really don't.- A_

He didn't respond after that. I was surprised he had texted me at all. I knew that if we had met on better terms then maybe we wouldn't be at each other, but now he was just there. I didn't really know how I felt about him. I knew that Randy hated him and he had pissed off some people in the WWE. He was a rough person.

Randy POV

We arrived at the arena and I didn't have to wrestle tonight.

"Wanna do something else?" I asked Aurora.

"Yeah." she said and I laughed at the excitement.

"You can't leave me!" John said.

"Yes, we can, and you have Nikki." Aurora shot back. I nodded as John scowled.

"Just leave her." Aurora said. I had to admit that their relationship had gotten somewhat better, but she still wasn't a fan of him.

"I did." he said.

"Not if you are still putting your dick in her." Aurora said and John's head shot up. I was trying really hard to not to laugh and Cesaro had walked in on the wrong part of the conversation.

"She's telling everyone." Aurora said for John's confirmation and he sighed.

"Fine." he mumbled and went back to tying his sneakers.

"What are you all doing?" Cesaro asked us.

"Nothing, Cena, wants to hold us hostage." Aurora said and he smiled at her response.

"Let's go see a movie." Cesaro said and she looked at me.

"Who?" I asked him.

"All of us…" he said unsure of what Aurora wanted.

"Sound fun. I will go see who else is off." I said and John rolled his eyes at us.

"Shut it, Super Cena." Aurora said as I walked away.

Dean POV

I was annoyed. I was sore and I couldn't believe that rumors were already going around about Cesaro and Aurora. Everyone also believed that I, Dean Ambrose, was an asshole who pushed her down. I hated this place some days.

"Whoa, don't want to push anyone else over." Roman said as I walked into the room about ran into him.

"Shut up." I growled at him.

"What's going on?" he asked me as I slung my stuff onto a bench.

"Nothing, just hate this place some days." I said and he nodded.

"Do you like her?" he asked me and I looked at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked him.

"I saw the intern you sent back yesterday. He said you threatened him so you would see her. It makes it seem like you like her." he said and I ran my hands over my face.

"What if I do? She's not going to like me. I had done nothing but come off as an asshole. Also, Randy and Cena hate me, remember?" he asked me in a rant. I had to laugh at him; he had fallen for her.

"If you really like her then you won't give up." he said and I sighed as Seth walked into the room.

"We aren't on tonight." he said and I nodded. I wanted to get out of here.

"Hey." Cesaro said as he poked his head inside.

"A few of us are going to the movies. Anyone up for it?" he asked me.

"I'm in." I said and he nodded.

"Randy is going." he said and I shrugged.

"I will just put a bull's-eye on my back." I said and he shrugged as I followed him.

We all met outside in the parking lot. I was standing with Roman as we waited on them.

"Just give it time." he said and I gave him a weird look, but turned when I heard people approaching. I saw Randy, Cesaro, Aurora, Nattie, and TJ walking up to us. I felt myself get jealous when I saw Cesaro had his arm around Aurora. I didn't know if I felt like going to the movies anymore.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**nattiebroskette- Thanks for the review!**

Dean POV

I watched all night as Aurora and Cesaro flirted, had fun, and made me nauseous. Randy wouldn't talk to me so I opted not to go get food with them after the movie.

"Come on." Roman said and I shook my head no.

"I don't want it." I said and walked back to the hotel. She was pissing me off. I knew that I had fucked up, but she was giving off mixed signals. I hated being played and she was doing a good job of it. I got back and Renee got onto the elevator with me.

"You feel like making my night better?" she asked me and I looked at her. We had hooked up before, so this wasn't anything new.

"Sure, let's go…" I said as Ied her to my hotel room. I just wanted some one to make me not think about Aurora.

Aurora POV

We got back to the hotel around 2 am. I had fun, Cesaro was nice, but I kept thinking about Dean. I had seen him at the movie, but he disappeared after. I was surprised that he had come since Randy was there. I walked to me room and sighed. I didn't want to go to bed yet. I threw my stuff into my room and walked back outside. I found the pool area and sat on a lounger. I just wanted some place to think. The air was warm and muggy… it was nice. I heard something move and I looked over to see Dean coming outside. He was shirtless, had a cigarette between his lips, and scratches down his back. I quickly figured out why he came back to the hotel. I wanted him to see me, but at the same time I didn't.

I wasn't in luck. I was looking up at the stars when a shadow came near me. I finally looked over to see him standing there looking up.

"What? No Cesaro?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I could ask you the same thing about who ever you just banged." I shot back and he looked surprised.

"Fake fingernails leave nasty marks." I said as I stood up. He smirked as he flicked his cigarette into the bin.

"Fun, fake people leave nasty marks too." he said with a sly grin.

"Whatever… you are just jealous." I said as I turned to walk past him. He caught my arm as I walked by and stopped me. I looked into his blue eyes and I understood why he played a lunatic so well… they were crazy looking at times.

"I didn't come to the hospital, take you to dinner, and spend time with you just to see you go prancing around with my friend." he said as he squeezed my arms.

"I'm sorry that I didn't drop my pants for you." I shot back as I tried to jerk my arm free, but he held me in place. He laughed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." he said.

"Seems like it since you and Renee just keep 'bumping' into each other. What did she trip and you fall?" I asked him and he looked shocked.

"Gossip spreads… especially when she's seen leaving your room with a messy appearance." I said and he sighed. Cesaro had texted me about it since we couldn't figure out why Dean left. I didn't want to believe it, but his face had guilty written all over it.

"Let me go." I said and he stared into me. I wasn't scared, but more intrigued.

"You are jealous." I finally said and he sighed.

"What if I am?" he finally asked in a lower whisper. I was not expecting that and had nothing to say. He let me go and stepped away. I wanted to walk away, but my feet were planted. I had to finished this conversation. I looked down and back up when I felt him move. It took me a second to realize that his lips were on mine. I was taken back, but I didn't want it to end. He tasted like cigarette and Mt. Dew. I sighed as he softly probed his tongue into my mouth. I let me fingers rest on his cheek and the other run lightly over his well defined side. I whimpered when he finally pulled away.

"I want that. I want to be able to do that, not Cesaro." he said and I sighed. I wanted it too.

"I want to believe that, Dean, but Renee just left your room. I don't just want to be the next girl to get out of your bed. I can't just believe it based on one kiss." I said. I was surprised at the words out of my mouth, but I knew that it was right.

"What if I prove it to you?" he asked me and I saw honest sincerity in his words.

"How?" I asked him.

"I will figure it out. I want a real chance with you. I had fun and I can't get you out of my mind." he said and I nodded.

"I will keep it to just us, but I need to try. I don't want a what if when it comes to you." he said and I was so surprised at this. He was just a rough person, he never opened up to anyone, but here he was begging to get a chance to show me he wasn't just some man whore.

"Fine." I finally agreed and he nodded.

"Thank you, now go to bed." he said and I smirked.

"Night Dean." I said over my shoulder as I walked inside shaking my head.

Randy POV

I noticed that Aurora looked conflicted today. She was sitting in the back of the bus looking out the window. I was going to talk to her, but I had to call my lawyer about custody matters.

I sighed and John looked up.

"What?" he asked me.

"Aurora seems off today." I said and he looked at me.

"She's probably still in pain. She did hurt her arm." he said and I nodded. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't more than that.

"Can you just go see? And not be so John Cena about it?" I asked him and he chuckled. He was my best friend, but he didn't have any idea about some situations.

John POV

I walked over and sat on the sofa near Aurora. She looked at me and back out the window.

"What's going on?" I asked her and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"You are in deep thought about something." I said and she shrugged.

"This is a lot of take in." she said as she motioned to the bus.

"It's not really… it's just a bus." I said and she chuckled at me. She really was beautiful… I shouldn't think that about Randy's sister.

"Thanks for the clarification." she said and I nodded.

"Seriously, A, what's wrong?' I asked her and she looked at me.

"Sorry, John, but why do you care?" she asked me and I knew that she had a point. We weren't really close and usually just picked on each other.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I do consider you a friend." I said and she gave a small smile.

"Thanks, John, I'm getting there with you." she said and I did a fist pump to show my enthusiasm. She laughed at me and I saw Randy look at us. I guess he figured we would be yelling at each other by now.

"What's wrong?" I asked her again.

"Guys." she said and I nodded.

"Cesaro?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just don't know what I want." she said and I nodded.

"I have been there… in fact, I just got out of there." I said and she looked at me confused.

"Nikki… I shouldn't have dragged her along if i couldn't give her what she wanted. I was wrong and I'm sure she will let everyone know." I said and she nodded.

"She already is." she said as we laughed about it.

"Don't worry about it… if you are supposed to be with Cesaro it will click… if it doesn't then there is always me!" I said and she was laughing at that when Randy walked up.

"Wow, a full conversation without yelling." he said, seemingly impressed.

"It's mutual… we were plotting to kill you for the bus." she said and I nodded.

"Why? John's is nicer." Randy said and Aurora gave me an accusatory look.

"What? You never want to take it." I shot back and she shook her head.

"Always holding out." she said as Randy sat down. I was glad to know that at least Aurora didn't hate me anymore.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review. Please cheek out my other story, Outcast, if you have time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**nattiebroskette- Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the delay! I am moving so everything is hectic. **

Dean POV

I was still trying to prove to Aurora that I wasn't a complete asshole. We had met a few times, without anyone knowing, and hung out. I was glad that she was giving me the chance. The more I learned about her the more she became irresistible to me.

"Hey, we are going out tonight. You up for it?" Cesaro asked me as he walked into the changing room. Seth was on the phone with his fiancé and Roman wasn't in there, so he had to be talking to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I was all for having fun, but I didn't feel like being shit faced drunk every night anymore. I guess I was maturing or I wanted to for Aurora.

"We are going to a local bar. Randy, John, Aurora, Tyson, and Nattie are also going. I also wouldn't be surprised if Renee showed up." he said and I nodded. Renee had been trying to talk to me again… I didn't have much to say to her. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't want to deal with Renee.

"Nah, not tonight." I said and he nodded.

"I think I'm going to see if Aurora wants to date me tonight." he said and I had to control my reaction. I wanted to punch him; I had to play it cool.

"You think she's into you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I mean she went out with Brad, so she has to be easy." he said and I felt my fist clinch.

"Whatever… I don't believe shit that asshole says." I said and he nodded.

"You are just mad that Randy hates you." he said and I laughed at that statement.

"Right." He said and I smiled. We talked a little longer and I had to get ready. I sent Aurora a quick text and then focused on my match. I just hoped that she wasn't fucking around on me. I didn't want to deal with that again.

Aurora POV

I was sitting in the changing room with John and Randy. We were supposed to go out tonight. I really didn't feel like it, but I wasn't going to say no in the hopes that Dean would be there tonight. I really liked him, but I hated that we had to sneak around. I liked the different spin it put on the relationship, but it made me wonder if we were ever going to have a real relationship.

"You ok?" John asked me right after Randy left to get something.

"Yeah, just blah." I said and he laughed at my words.

"Are you bored?" he asked me and I shrugged. I had to admit that I kind of was bored.

"You want me to see if Stephanie can get you a job?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew Stephanie, but not enough to just walk up and ask for that favor.

"What would I be doing?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You have some great photog skills." he said and I laughed.

"Not that good." I said and he nodded.

"Let me just go talk to her." he said and I shook my head no.

"Look, if she says yes you have a job and if she says no then I'm looking for a personal assistant." he said and I laughed.

"No you aren't." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, Mike quit on me. He thought that I didn't understand boundaries." he said as I shook my head.

"You don't." I shot back and he feigned a hurt look.

"I do too, but I really just didn't like that guy." he said and I sighed.

"I'm gonna go ask." he said and started towards the door. I felt panic go through me.

"No!" I said and he smirked as he opened the door.

"Too late, princess." he said and left. I let out a breath and plopped back on the couch. I knew that it would be nice to have some thing to do other than following my brother around all day. I was waiting for people to assume we were dating. I grabbed my phone to text my best friend, Chris, but I found a text from Dean and Cesaro waiting.

_Wanna be my date tonight? ~ Cesaro_

_Cesaro is gonna ask you out… ~ DA_

I sighed and stared at Dean's text. I knew that I really liked him, but I was ready for this to be open. I knew that Randy didn't like him, but I wanted to have hope that maybe he would come around.

"What a fuck up!" Randy hissed as he walked into the room. I saw a bruise forming around his face. I quickly looked at the TV to see what was going on to see Seth still in the ring smiling. I had an idea of what happened without asking. Randy did not like Seth at all.

"I will go grab an icepack." I said and he nodded.

I grabbed one from training and was walking back when Cesaro found me. I made myself smile as he stopped me.

"You get my text?" he asked me.

"I haven't checked my phone." I lied. He nodded and looked at the ice pack.

"Randy." I said and walked around him. I didn't give him the chance to start the conversation again. I rounded the corner and saw a horrible sight unfolding in front of me. I watched as Dean smiled at Renee and then leaned into kiss her. I felt the air rush out of my lungs and everything collapse at me. I found another way to the changing room and walked in. Randy knew something was wrong, but let it go.

"Aurora!" John said coming in very happy. I had forgotten he was going to ask.

"Yes?" I managed to ask him while holding it together.

"You got a job." he said and I felt a small amount of happiness go through me.

"What job?" I asked him cautiously optimistic.

"You are my personal assistant." he said, beaming. I had to laugh and shake my head.

"Did you even ask Stephanie?" I asked him.

"Yes, and the WWE is going to pay you. You will have someone contacting you soon." he said as someone knocked on the door. He opened it to find Stepahnie's personal assistant at the door. I hated it when he was right.

"Aurora, Stephanie wants to see you." he said and I nodded. I stuck my tongue out at him as I followed him to see Stephanie. I definitely wanted something to change soon.

**A/N: ****Will Dean and Quinn make it this time? **Please take a second and review.****

**Please cheek out my other stories, Outcast & 2nd Chance, if you have time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**nattiebroskette- Thank you for taking the time to review!**

Aurora POV

I walked with them to Stephanie's office. I had to admit that I was a little nervous, but I was more pissed off. I couldn't believe that I had wasted some time on Dean… what a douchebag.

"Hey, Aurora, come on in." she said and I smiled at her as I walked in.

"So, John wants you to be his PA. We need to hire him one that he will listen to… you up for it?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm used to him, plus we both know that he won't listen to anyone is he doesn't want to." I said and she laughed.

"True, but if you want the position…it's completely yours." she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am already on the road with Randy, so why not do something." I said and she nodded.

"I do want to know something… why didn't you go into wrestling?" she asked me as she sent out emails about me being hired.

"I didn't think it was my thing… I still don't." I answered and she nodded.

"What about a ring announcer or interviewer?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Is that what you want me to be?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"I think it would be good for you and your family. The WWE is all about promoting families and having them be in the company." she said and I sighed. I had promised myself I would never do that, but if it meant getting Dean back then I was considering it.

"What would I have to do?" I asked her and she smiled at me. She knew that I was seriously thinking about it.

Stephanie POV

I was glad that I had gotten to talk to Aurora. I had talked to Bob Ortona and he wanted both his kids on the WWE. I knew that Randy had always been willing, but Aurora had always been a mystery to us because she was always with her mother. She looked nothing like Randy and it would be perfect for many story lines.

"I could get you some experience in NXT, but I am guessing you are natural. You would start as an interviewer and go from there. I mean, I could get you diva training… if you want it." I said to put the idea out there. I saw her smile, but shake her head in disagreement.

"My brother can have the ring, but I'll try the mic." she said and I smiled.

"Great, you can start next week on RAW." she said and I nodded.

"Can we keep this between us? And, I can still be John's PA." she said and I nodded.

"Yes to both." I said and she smiled.

"I will make sure you get your things tomorrow. You can sign the paperwork tomorrow at the taping." I said and she smiled.

"Great, and thanks." she said as she left.

I sent out emails and was going to find Paul. I couldn't wait to tell him, but he found me in the office.

"Why are you smiling so big?" he asked me as he kissed my forehead.

"I got our newest interviewer." I said and he looked intrigued.

"Really, who?" he asked me.

"Aurora." I said and he looked surprised.

"She agreed?" he asked me.

"Yep, she is being driven by something. She is also going to be John's PA, so two problems down." I said and he smiled at me.

"Under wraps?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She doesn't want people knowing. I know why… I had the same feelings since its a family thing." I said and he nodded.

"She will do great." he said and I nodded. I also knew that she was going to be a diva… I just knew it.

Randy POV

I was talking to John, Ceasro, Justin, Nattie, and Tyson in the locker room when Aurora walked back in.

"Well, are you a WWE employee?" I asked her.

"More than you know." she said and we all cheered for her.

"Let's go change… we are celebrating." Nattie said to her and took her arm.

"I don't have anything." she said.

"I have plenty." she said and pulled her out of the room. We were laughing at the look she gave us when she left.

"You think she will ever become a diva?" John asked me and I shrugged.

"Not sure." I answered.

"Hey, did you all see Dean and Renee going at it earlier?" Justin asked us.

"Really? I thought he was seeing someone." Cesaro said.

"Maybe he was seeing her again." I said and they nodded.

We were all talking when the girls came back, about 30 minutes later, and I saw the looks Aurora was getting. I felt a huge surge over protectiveness wash over me as a brother.

"You do look nice." I said and she smiled at me.

"So do you." she said and I smiled.

"I have to tell you something." I said as we walked to the car. I noticed Justin was walking close to her.

"What's that?" she asked me.

"I am talking to someone." I said as Summer walked over to us. I put my arm around her and Aurora smiled at me.

"Yay." she said and Summer smiled at her.

"I heard you were talking to Cesaro?" Summer asked her and she sighed as we made it to the car.

"Not according to me?" she said as we laughed.

"Let me." Justin said and opened the door for her.

"Make me look bad!" I said and he laughed as I opened Summer's door. I could actually see Justin and my sister.

Dean POV

I was leaving with Seth when we saw the other's leaving to go out. I was amazed when I saw Aurora; she looked perfect. She was in a blue dress, boots, and her hair was curled. She was smiling and it was a nice sight until I saw Justin trailing beside her.

"You feel like going?" I asked Seth.

"Sure, my girl is mad at me so she won't text tonight." he said with a shrug.

"I need to get my mind of Renee trying to rape me tonight." I said with a chuckle.

"You just need to stop being nice to her." Seth said and I sighed.

"It's my fault. I kissed her, but I don't know why I did." I said and he looked at me like I was stupid.

"I thought I missed it for a minute." I said and he shook his head.

"No." he said as we drove to the bar they were going to. I pulled up and they were all going in.

"Hey guys." John said as we walked up to them. I looked at Aurora and I swear I saw a glare cross her face when she saw us. We grabbed a huge table and Nattie pulled Aurora with her to dance where some people were dancing. I wanted to follow her, but I already saw Randy shooting me looks. I saw surprised to see him with Summer. I thought she was hanging on John… maybe they shared.

I drank a few and watched as Aurora dancing with Justin, John, and Cesaro. I was surprised to hear that she was now John's PA since she had told me countless times how annoying she found him. I saw my opening when she walked up to the bar. I walked over to her and waited for the bartender.

"You look nice." I said and she looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"You don't." she finally said and ordered her drink. I wasn't used to having this reaction from her.

"Congrats on the job." I said and she nodded, but didn't say anything as she paid for her drink. She walked away leaving me waiting on my beer. I was completely confused by her attitude… and I didn't like it.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review. ****

**Please cheek out my other stories, 2nd chance & Outcast, if you have time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**nattiebroskette- Thank you for taking the time to review! You rock!**

Aurora POV

I woke up the next morning and felt very heavy. I was hung over and loved it. I hadn't gone out and been free in a long time. I had so much fun after I left Dean speechless at the bar. I knew he stuck around hoping for another chance to talk to me and the 40 text message last night didn't make him look desperate at all. I was laying there debating if I wanted to move when my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and saw more missed text from Dean and one from Nattie. I opened hers and she wanted to go for Starbucks. I told her to meet me in 30 downstairs.

I showered and got ready. I grabbed my phone and had more missed text from Dean. I would deal with him when I felt like it and I didn't feel like it right now.

"I'm surprised you are walking." she said as we started out the door.

"Funny, it's your fault!" I said laughing.

We grabbed starbucks and sat in the corner. We had time before the show tonight. We were doing the next show in a town a few miles over so we didn't have to rush today.

"So, you and Justin?" she asked me and I smirked. Justin had walked me to my room and we exchanged numbers. I shrugged and my phone buzzed, again.

"Tell Randy no one has kidnapped you." she said and I laughed.

"It's Dean." I said and she looked confused.

"What?" she asked me.

"It's Dean… we were sorta talking, but I saw him making out with Renee. I am giving him the cold shoulder." I said and she nodded.

"Renee is just an idiot and he is, as well, for hanging out with her." she said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Nattie." I said.

"What are you going to do about him?" she asked me as my phone buzzed.

"I have no idea… make him jealous?" I said and she smirked.

"Let me know if you need help." she said and I smiled. I was glad to have a friend, again.

Randy POV

I was walking out to the car with John when we passed Dean. He looked pissed as he bumped into John.

"What the hell?" John asked him.

"Whatever." Dean mumbled and walked past us.

"Guess he didn't get any last night." John said with a shrug.

"He was watching Aurora all last night." I said and John looked intrigued.

"I was pretty sure he didn't like her… He's been nothing but an ass." John said and I shrugged.

"He liked her." a voice said from the car parked next to us. We both looked over, confused, to see Seth sitting in the car.

"What?" I asked him.

"He likes her… he has been chasing her for awhile now." Seth said and I sighed. I didn't like the sound of that.

"He had better stay away if he's smart." I said and Seth shook his head.

"He doesn't… she apparently gave him the cold shoulder last night and it pissed him off." Seth said and I shook my head as I threw a bag into the car. I was grabbing something when I felt something hit the car. I looked up to see John holding Dean by his jacket and pinned him to the car.

"Stay the fuck away from Aurora or you will go through the car next time." John threatened him. John stood up and Dean shook his head. I watched in slow motion as Dean punched John across the face. Seth got out of the car and a few more people came running. I saw Aurora and Nattie coming up to us. Tyson came from somewhere and grabbed Nattie, but Aurora got to close. She went to grab John, but he elbowed her in the face.

"You fucking hit her!" Dean screamed at him as everyone froze. Nattie, Summer, and I all gathered around Aurora. She was trying not to cry, but the swelling was already very noticable. I grabbed a cold drink from Justin and pressed it to her face as she tried to get away.

"Just get me out of here." she whispered and I nodded. Summer and Nattie when to pick her up, but Justin picked her up. He carried her to my car and got in with her. I glared at Dean as I shoved him towards Seth and got into the car. Summer got in the backseat with Aurora and Justin. I just wanted to get out of here so I could make sure my sister was alright.

Justin POV

I was in the car with Aurora, Summer, John, and Randy. I felt so bad for her.

"Let me see." I whispered and she looked at her. John had hit her across the cheek; it looked bad. She couldn't really see out of her right eye, and her nose was very swollen. I saw John looking distraught up front and Randy seemed pissed. Summer was holding Aurora's hand as Randy sped towards the next arena.

"You can see a trainer when we get there." Summer told her and she nodded.

"Thanks for the help." She mumbled and her speech was slightly off. She had some swelling all the way down to her lips.

"You still look beautiful." I whispered to her as she tried to smile. Randy gave me a small, thankful smile in the rearview mirror. I had always noticed Aurora, but I never thought she would talk to me. She wasn't anything like Randy, so I had hope.

Dean POV

I got into the car with Seth and Renee.

"What the fuck?" Renee asked me.

"John started it." I said and Seth shook his head.

"She got seriously hurt." Renee said and I was getting pissed.

"I noticed! I like her and I can't even fucking help her." I admitted and Renee gasped.

"Yes, I like her… not you. News Flash, Blondie, I used you… a lot." I said and She grabbed her stuff and make a quick exit out of the car.

"Well, that's about 5 people who now hate you… keep it up." Seth said and I couldn't take it. I punched him across the face.

"You hate me now?" I asked him and he let out a slow breath as he wiped his lip off.

"No, but do it again and I will wreck this on purpose." he said as he put the car into reverse. I knew that he was my best friend, but even he was pushing it right now.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**nattiebroskette- Thank you for reviewing!**

Justin POV

I carried Aurora in as Randy went ahead to find the trainers. John was opening doors and Summer had our bags. Aurora couldn't talk anymore because of the swelling; she was in a lot of pain.

"It will be ok." I would whisper to her as I carried her down different corridors. I finally found the trainers and Randy. He was explaining it to them when I walked up. They took her and placed her on a table.

"Give us a minute." they said and Summer pulled me and Randy to where John was standing. He looked terrible and I could tell that he was upset.

"I really didn't mean to." he told Randy and Randy shook his head.

"I know." he said as Summer rubbed his arm.

"What the fuck is going on?" a voice said and startled all of us. We turned to see Paul and Stephanie coming down the hallway.

"There was a small fight and Aurora took a shot meant for someone else." Randy said and John nodded.

"Why were you all fighting?" Stephanie asked.

"I lost my temper towards Dean Ambrose. I started it." John admitted and they looked surprised. I guess they figured Randy or someone else had done it.

"We will deal with that later. I was told that Aurora was pretty hurt." Paul said and we all nodded.

"She is swollen and bruised." I said and they sighed.

"This could be a PR nightmare." Stephanie hissed at us.

"We can deal with that, but is she hurt badly?" Paul said and reassured Stephanie. She was evil looking at the moment.

"She's going to the emergency room." a trainer said as he came out holding her.

"What?" Randy asked, panicking.

"ER… NOW!" the trainer said. I never thought Randy had a caring bone in him, but I saw him take Aurora and sprint to the doors. John was following close behind him. I looked at Paul and Stephanie as Summer started after them.

"I will go. Justin, stay with Stephanie so she can figure out exactly what's going on." Paul said as he started after them. I knew that Randy and John were probably already at the car.

John POV

I sat there with Randy as the ER buzzed around us. We were in a private waiting room. She had passed out and they needed her to get better help.

"I'm really sorry." I said again as Randy sighed.

"I know you didn't mean it." he said and I ran my hands over my face. Paul walked over and handed us some coffee.

"Thanks." we both mumbled as he sat down.

"Guys, what happened?" he asked us and I looked at Randy.

"I threatened Dean because he was bothering Aurora. He punched me and everything went downhill. I went to punch him, but Aurora was too close and I elbowed her right in the face." I said and Paul nodded.

"Stephanie said that there are a few pictures up on the internet." he said and I nodded.

"We will probably just turn it into a storyline. You can't do it anymore. You are suspended from working tonight." he said and I nodded. I knew that he had to do something and he was giving me the ability to stay here with Aurora.

"Randy, just stay here." he said as we all waited some more.

"John, one more thing." he said after a few minutes and I looked at him.

"Tell Aurora you like her." he said and Randy smirked. I was speechless; I didn't think it was that obvious.

"Um…" I said as I looked at Randy.

"Yeah, it's obvious." he said and I started laughing.

Aurora POV

I woke up and tried to look around. I still couldn't open one of my eyes. I groaned as everything felt sore. I didn't know where I was but judging by the beeping I was somewhere I didn't want to be. I felt the tube on my arm and managed to see an IV in my arm. I sighed and touched it.

"How are you feeling?" someone asked me and I turned to see a nurse. The sudden movement made everything painful.

"It hurts… is my brother here?" I responded.

"Hang on a minute. I will get him." she said and I groaned.

"Rory?" a voice said a few minutes later and I managed to get my eye open to see Randy.

"Rands… I want to go home." I said and he nodded.

"The doctor said that you have a cracked cheekbone, broken nose, and major bruising." he said and I nodded.

"Tell John that I'm not mad." I said and Randy chuckled.

"He's outside." he said and I tried to nod.

I got to leave about 30 minutes later. I was greeted by John; I hugged him and he looked horrible.

"You almost look as bad as me." I said and tried to joke. He smiled, but didn't laugh.

"I promise I'm not mad." I said and he nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"How about you take me to dinner to make up for it?" I suggested and he nodded.

"I can do that." he said with a little more enthusiasm in his voice.

We got into the car; I was in the backseat snuggled up to John. I never realized how good he smelled.

"We aren't going on the show tonight, so we are going to get the bus." Randy said and I nodded as John wrapped his arm around me.

"I can walk." I said as we got to he bus. John didn't listen, instead he scooped me up and carried me onto the bus.

"You want to lay down?" he asked me.

"You can be my personal pillow." he said as he carried me to the couch.

"Need anything Rory?" Randy asked me as I curled up in John's lap.

"Food when ya'll get hungry." I mumbled and they laughed.

"We are always hungry." John said and I shrugged.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I slipped into an uncomfortable sleep in John's arms.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own OCs**

Dean POV

I wasn't exactly winning any fans anytime soon. I had a lot of haters at the moment. I usually didn't care, but I knew they were right for not liking me right now. I had hurt Aurora and I hadn't been able to tell her sorry. I couldn't get anywhere near her or get a response from the text I sent. I just wanted the chance to say I was sorry. I knew that I didn't exactly hit her, but it got around that I was talking to her and Renee. Renee didn't care, but I told her to fuck off.

"You ok?" Roman asked me as we sat in the dressing room before Raw. I sighed and looked at him; I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know." I finally answered.

"You liked her, didn't you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I really did, but I fucked it up. I shouldn't of given Renee the time of day or gotten into it with Cena." I said and he nodded.

"Why the secret?" he asked me.

"Randy." I answered and he nodded. Randy Orton didn't exactly keep it a secret if he didn't like anyone… it also didn't help that he was best friends with Cena.

"It will all work out. Now, come on, we have an interview." he said and I nodded. We were doing out interview since Seth was with the Authority now. We walked up and they were setting everything up.

"You sure you are up for this?" I heard John asked someone. I sighed and looked around; I guess John was up next.

"Alright, let's get this started." a voice said and I stepped next to Roman. I looked up to see Aurora holding the mic. I was shocked; she looked great. The makeup had covered the bruising and the swelling was gone.

We did the interview and only had to start over once because I wasn't able to talk. I got scolded, by Paul, for not being in character. I didn't care because I was surprised to see Aurora doing Renee's old job.

"Can I…?" I was asking her, but she put her hand up.

"I have work to do." she said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said and she smirked as she looked down.

"Me too… for wasting my time." she said and I sighed.

"Come on, Aurora." I was saying when John walked up.

"Are you bothering my girlfriend?" he asked me and I felt the world stop. My stomach went to my throat, my body felt so heavy, and I wanted to scream.

"No." I finally mumbled and walked away. I had lost her to… Cena?

John POV

I was standing with Aurora when Dean finally walked away.

"So much for giving it a try in quiet?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Whatever." I mumbled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"See you later?" I asked her and she nodded. She was about to interview Sheamus. I needed to go find Randy.

"So, you and Aurora are out now?" he asked me as I got to catering. I realized that everyone was looking at me as I sat down.

"Fuck, that got around fast. I just told Dean." I said and he chuckled.

"So, how was that?" he asked me.

"I think that he may have shit himself." I said and he started laughing.

"I'm glad she's not with that bag of dicks." he said and I nodded.

"Me too, because it means I have a girlfriend." I said and he shook his head.

"John…" Randy said in a very serious tone.

"I know…" I said and he nodded. I had the unspoken speech from Randy and I'm sure their father. I wasn't going to hurt her.

"You left me for that?" a voice came around and I saw Nikki stomping up to us.

"Yeah, bitch, what of it?" another voice said and I saw Aurora standing there. She didn't waste time in defending us.

"You…" she said as Nikki pointed a finger in Aurora's face. Aurora didn't hesitate to throw a punch. Nikki went straight to the ground.

"I am a 3rd generation WWE person… you are just some whore they dragged off the street because you slept with the right person and charmed someone into buying you fake tits. Shut the fuck up about things that aren't your business." Aurora said and everyone was looking.

"Come on." Randy said and took Aurora's elbow. She hesitated, but finally took my hand. We walked away and went to my locker room.

"Did you see Dean's face?" Randy finally asked her and she nodded.

"I can't believe i hit her!" Aurora said.

"I can." a voice said and we all turned to see Bob Orton standing in the doorway with Vince.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Sorry for the delay! Moving and lack of internet are to blame. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Aurora POV

I had never wanted to crawl into a dark hole or a tiny space more than I did when I heard my dad's voice in that dressing room. I hadn't seen him in over a year and we didn't exactly have the greatest relationship.

We all slowly turned to see him standing there with Paul behind him.

"I am going to let him handle you hitting her." Paul said and I nodded. Randy looked just as surprised as I did and they were close.

"John, it's really nice to see you, but get out I need to talk to my children." he said and John nodded. He turned towards me.

"Not in front of me." Dad said and John straightened up. He all but ran out of the locker room leaving me and Randy to deal with this.

"Hello, kids. It's so nice to see you in the same room and not arguing." he said and we both nodded. I knew that Randy had respect for our dad, but he had always been so tough on him.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked him.

"I heard that you finally decided to follow in my footsteps and work for the WWE. I wanted to be here for your first night." he said and I nodded.

"Who told you? I didn't even tell Randy until the other day." I said.

"Vince. I still keep tabs on both of you." he said and I nodded.

"And boy, you had better keep your fucking hands off superstars that aren't in the ring with you! I can't believe they haven't fired your stupid ass." he hissed at Randy.

"You can't yell at him like that! I just did the same thing!" I defended Randy. He gave me a sideways smile, but kept his attention on Dad.

"You aren't like him, but it goes for you too." he shot back and I sighed.

"Bob, leave." I said and Randy looked shocked.

"Excuse me… I am your father…" he was saying and I had had enough.

"And when you start acting like one I will then call you one! You are the bane of my existence and the exact reason I didn't try to deal with my brother for so long. Get the fuck out." I hissed at him. He looked stunned and then shifted his gaze to Randy.

"Why did you have to ruin the good one?" he asked him. I scoffed as Randy looked confused.

"Good one… my ass. You just never got to know me because I didn't have a penis or mom didn't listen to your constant bitching and left." I shot back.

"Aurora, don't you…" he said and I turned around, but I was stopped by him grabbing my shoulder. I was surprised to be met with a back hand and saw Randy, out of the corner of my eye, grab Dad and shove him against the wall.

"I just got my sister back… You are not going to fuck up our relationship again. Now, you heard my sister… get the fuck out." he said and I was surprised. I can only remember Randy standing up to Dad once and Dad beat the shit out of him for it. I also made sure that was the last summer I stayed with them.

Randy POV

I watched as Dad slowly walked out of the room. I turned to see Aurora with her fist clinched, eyes shimmering with tears, and a huge red whelp on her face trying to hold it together. I pulled her in for a hug and use lost it. She was bawling and she deserved to.

She finally calmed down and we went to catering. She was getting looks that I used to get. I felt bad for her, but a lot of me was proud of her for doing that. We were getting drinks when Stephanie walked up to us.

"Come on." she said and we exchanged glances before following her.

"I guess it runs in the family." someone whispered and I couldn't stop Aurora before she chucked the can of soda at Dolph's head. She hit him square in the middle of the forehead. Stephanie shot her a glare, but she kept her smug smile as we made our way to her office. I gave her a thumbs up behind Stephanie's back and she just shrugged.

We got there and we had no idea what to expect. Paul, Vince, and Dad was in the room. I saw Aurora give Dad a pissed off look. I didn't blame her.

"So, you want to hit people… that's fine. You are going to do it in the ring." Vince said and Aurora's eyes went wide.

"What?" she asked him.

"You are officially a diva. Randy and John are going to train you." Stephanie said as John walked into the room.

"What?" I asked as John walked in. He obviously didn't know what was going on.

"You two are going to train Aurora… that way she can get her aggression out in the ring and not in catering." Vince said. John looked as surprised as we had.

"You don't get to say no." Stephanie said as Aurora opened her mouth.

"If I don't." she finally asked them.

"You can leave." Paul said and she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Fine." she finally said and everyone, but me and her smiled. I really didn't agree on making her do something she didn't want to do.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


End file.
